Warm Up To Me
by can-i-go-back-now
Summary: Shadow was never really dead. He couldn't face Sonic and his team anymore, he couldn't face..her. Now that she insists on taking him in with the rest of the Sonic crew, will he warm up to her? Amy Rose changed his mind once, can she change it now? T for language, maybe innuendos of a perverted nature.
1. Prolouge

**Let's see, a very horrible lemon-type of this fic was removed yesterday. In all seriousness, I blame my best friend for it. You know who you are, Rosewell. Anyways, this gives me a chance to make a new and well thought out version of it! I know right? Got a chapter request? Send me a PM or write a review. NO hate or abuse please, it shows what kind of ass you are. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Sonic and the other SEGA characters do not belong to me. Helen Amethyst the Hedgehog does, so do not steal, blah, blah.**

Prolouge

In the midst of the whole fighting Biolizard, the Eclipse Cannon, saving the world, falling to his most certain death, Shadow very well remembered the pink hedgehog who had changed his mind to help fight for the world, instead of _fighting_ the world. In all honesty, Shadow nearly hated her for it, because he was going to die as soon as he hit the planet he nearly destroyed ten minutes earlier. But, he couldn't help but to thank her, for she helped him change for _her__. __She_ would have loved to see him make a great change, in _her_ honor. But unfortunately for Shadow, Maria wasn't here to congratulate him. She was only in his dream, the one dream he called a nightmare. Shadow took one last look at the planet before him, and closed his eyes, thanking Amy Rose for pure innocence.

In a world where things were nearly perfect, Amy Rose looked about the place before her, her very own bakery, Sugar Rose. Things had most certainly changed for the pink hedgehog, Tails had found a way to safely genetically engineer their bodies to the height of an average male or female human. Amy knew Sonic liked this the most, it felt oh so degrading to him, to save these people's lives, having to look up to _them_ when _he_ was the mighty hero. She smiled just thinking about the hero. Sure, Amy had "gotten over" him, but it would be nice to dream, wouldn't it? Besides, Rouge told her it was only a matter of time before Sonic found her drop-dead _gorgeous_. Amy shut the door behind her, and breathed in the smell of sweet pastries. Walking to the back of the bakery, she tied a very pale green apron around her neck and waist, and set to work. Before she could even get started however, the bell above the door ringed, and for a second, Amy could have sworn the place went silent.

"A-amy?" The cashier stumbled to get her name out, trying not to seem frightened by the male before her.

"What's wrong...?" Amy's voice got quiet as she stood beside the cashier. The male was most definitely a hedgehog, she could tell from the way his quills stuck up in the most odd ways. He was dark as night, vibrant red streaks on his quills, arms and legs. Amy walked to her right, pushing the little door at the the wall, to let herself in front of the counter. Looking at the hedgehog, Amy took a deep breath and tried to seem as confident as possible for a 22-year-old.

"Sir, I don't know what it is you want, but please get out of my store." She looked down at the short male, raggedy and seemingly dangerous as he looked up at her, bright red eyes piercing the female.

"My name...is Shadow. And frankly..I shouldn't be that much of a 'sir' to you, Amy Rose." Shadow spoke the words slowly, trying out what he had seen from the humans who passed him earlier. Such disgust, such hatred, it almost made Shadow happy. The tone he used was just that, and Amy stepped back, furrowing her brow at him, in obvious confusion.

"W-what?" Amy whispered to herself. Shadow nearly chuckled in amusement, she looked so childish to him.

"Amy, are you alright?" The cashier, Helen, asked, jumping over the front counter with ease. Helen could practically see the fear rise off her best friend and boss, and she was ready to protect her from whoever this strange hedgehog was.

"I'm fine, it's just- grab your stuff and come with me, alright?" Amy told her, taking off the apron and throwing it on the counter. Helen shrugged, showing that either she didn't care, or she didn't have anything with her.

"Fine by me." The 18-year-old replied. Amy grabbed her hand swiftly, and turned to Shadow.

"You too..Shadow." Amy said his name like it was a new word, unheard of. She was still trying to process this in her mind, a hedgehog claiming to be Shadow when everyone knew he disappeared after the fall from Earth. Reports said he was alive, just barely, so she knew this wasn't some ghost or clone, but she didn't really think he would come back to them, to _her. _She thought he hated her, for bringing up Maria. Amy shrugged off her thoughts and walked out of the bakery, Helen in tow, Shadow following slowly.

**Reminder, this is the prologue! So I mean, it shouldn't be hate worthy...Right?**


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

**How do you like _Warm Up To Me_? Great? Awesome. In this chapter, I just kind of wanted introduction to what kind of character my OC, Helen, is. All the SEGA characters mentioned do not belong to me, my OC, Helen the Hedgehog does belong to me, can-I-go-back-now. Any OCs mentioned will belong to me unless you ask me to put one in, only as a minor character. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Settling In

_Months after Shadow's appearance at Sugar Rose..._

"No."

"Shadow!"

"No."

"Shadow!" Amy knew it was pointless to argue with the ebony hedgehog, but maybe she could break him enough to make him stay in the house the Sonic crew owned.

"Why?" Shadow narrowed his eyes at Amy. That surely broke her.

"Because..." Amy looked down, toying with her hands.

"_Because_?" Shadow stared at her, ruby red eyes boring into her soul.

"Because..you're my...friend?" Amy said slowly, looking up a little.

"Alright." Shadow walked away from her.

"Shadow! W-wait!" Amy called after him.

"What?" Shadow kept his back turned to her.

"Why did you agree? To stay, I mean." Amy asked, walking up behind him.

"We're..._friends_." Shadow said, turning around.

"But you barely know me." Amy mentally cringed at her own statement.

_'Stupid, you called him your friend first!' _She could have slapped herself.

"Warm up to me."

~.~

In all honesty, Shadow didn't know why he agreed to stay with them. He just kind of felt like it, mainly to throw Amy off. Boy, did he do so. Shadow ended up exploring the house, only to find the crew had a room for him, if he ever came back. For 10 years, they waited. Just for him. And now he had an annoying hedgehog asking him questions as she sat in _his_ room on _his_ bed.

"So...you're the infamous, famous, whatever, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Helen looked at him.

"Yes." Shadow stared at the hedgehog. From where she was sprawled on his bed, she looked about '5"9 and younger than twenty, at least to him. She was all black with very, very, very vibrant neon purple streaks on her waist-length quills, neatly straightened. She had a white muzzle and bright ice blue eyes that captured most of the attention away from her. Shadow continued to stare at her, and for a second, he coud have sworn she was invisible for the slightest amount of time.

"I asked you a question." Helen looked at him, practically freezing his eyes with hers.

"What." Shadow stared back with just as much intensity.

"Are you naturally that short?" Helen giggled behind her hand as Shadow clenched his fist. He was '3"9, she was two whole feet taller than him.

_"Yes."_ Shadow hissed at her as she rolled over in laughter. Shadow had enough of her on his stuff, and swiftly reached out to grab her by the wrist. However, a light purple, if not white, flash confused him and Helen was gone.

"Hey shorty, I'm over here." Shadow turned around to see the female waving at him. He whipped around and a Chaos Spear was flung in Helen's direction. It dissipated quickly in sheer purple sparks.

"What the...?" Shadow looked at the unscathed hedgehog.

"Force field, shorty." Helen giggled. Shadow closed his eyes in frustration and opened to find the hedgehog gone. He still heard her laughing, and it frustrated even more.

"Where the hell are you?!" Shadow growled, searching the room so he could finally lay his hands on her and-

"Right in front you." Helen appeared right in front of Shadow and he jumped back a bit, obviously startled.

"How the-"

"Invisibility."

"But you-"

"Teleported." Shadow took the time to stare the hedgehog down or in his case, up. There was something odd about the way the light hit her petite frame.

"Why are you...glowing?" Shadow asked her slowly.

"Because I'm so damn beautiful," Helen giggled. "No actually, I can manipulate the shape of my force fields any way I want. This is just in case you have any tricks up your sleeve." She snapped, and the glowing was gone. Shadow stood there, glaring at her.

"Invisibility. Just my luck." Shadow sighed, shaking his head.

"You're so short.." Helen sighed, shaking her head.

"...Where the hell is Tails?" Shadow stormed out of the room.

~.~

"Wait, wait, what?" Tails looked at Shadow with most certain confusion.

"I don't want to be immortal." Shadow put his hands behind his back, a very calm look on his face.

"What is this I'm hearing?" Sonic's head popped into the door of the lab.

"You heard me." Shadow uncharacteristically rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You're deciding this...why?" Sonic stepped into the lab, looking at Shadow with a raised brow.

"You genetically modified your height...why?" He mimicked Sonic's question.

"Good point." The blue hedgehog raised a fist in the air, spun on his heel, and walked out of the lab, leaving Tails and Shadow.

"Smells like genetic alteration," said Helen, appearing from literally nowhere in front of Sonic, who had made a good ways from the lab. "What's going on?" She asked, picking at her nails.

"You're a little sneaky hedgehog aren't you?" Sonic asked. His only response was a nod and a bright smile from the 18-year-old. "Shadow's immortality is no longer in a second." Sonic answered her question.

"Mhmm. So, is he gonna be taller?" Helen asked, playing with purple orbs of energy.

"See for yourself."

~.~

"I'm gonna go see Taaaaails, cause that's what I like to dooooo." Cream sang as she entered the hero house, slamming the door behind her. The tall, lanky, 19-year-old cream-colored rabbit set down her bags from the mall and bounced through the house, singing the way to the lab. Helen walked down the hall to the lab, invisible of course, prepared to see her favorite person to annoy finally become taller.

"What a way to settle in." She said, walking in to the lab in her favorite style, invisible and careless. Cream on the other hand had just made her way to the hall, her singing toned down to a quiet hum.

"Hope Shadow finally settled in." She said, looking around.

~.~

"Alright, so we'll alter your height first, because that's the easy part." Tails showed Shadow to a large cylindrical chamber, silver and shining in all its genetic-modifying glory.

"How does it work?" Shadow inquired, clearly interested. To him, he liked Tails better than the rest of the Sonic Crew, because he was well, _smart_. In most cases, however. It made Shadow feel included to have such conversations with the fox, because at 20, most males weren't mature enough to say the word 'butt' without laughing.

"Well it really is quite simple," Tails began, a smile on his face. He loved when people were actually interested in his work, interested enough to not fall asleep after the first sentence.

"Hm.." Helen whispered, watching the two intently. Her sneakiness was interrupted when Cream bounded into the room.

"Hi Tails!" She shouted, walking forward. Helen, Tails, and Shadow saw the big, black, exposed wire on the floor, though Shadow didn't think she was nearly that clumsy to trip over it. Cream did trip over the wire, and lurched forward. Feeling herself fall, she flailed her arms about, then stepped forward in a desperate attempt to steady herself. As soon as her right foot hit the ground, she stopped falling and stood straight quickly to hide her embarrassment.

"You alright, Cream?" Tails asked her. Cream nodded swiftly, soft cream bangs moving vigorously.

"Uh huh, yeah...ha, clumsy me.." She trailed off, laughing nervously. Her laughing caused her to take a large step back with her left foot, thus causing her to trip over the wire once again. This time, the force sent her stumbling back a couple of steps, which made Cream crash into Helen, who as a result, turned visible and fell backwards as well, hitting the 'Science Shower' near the door to the lab. When Helen hit the shower, she grabbed the lever that turned on the shower, trying her hardest not to fall, but ended up doing so, landing herself right on the drain of the shower, the second the heavy water flow came crashing down. Cream however kept falling, pulling down a small rolling table with empty beakers and test tubes that crashed to the floor loudly. Screaming, she finally hit the floor on her rear amidst broken glass and cork. Tails and Shadow looked at both girls, clearly in a mess.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN OFF THE FUCKING WATER!" Helen screamed, soaked in the bottom of the shower.

"Oh my _God_, I have so many cuts in so many places." Cream groaned, brushing off pieces of glass. Shadow immediately burst into never before heard laughter, pointing at the two girls, actually doubled over. When Tails figured Helen wasn't going to stop screaming in the shower, a black aura glowed around her and Tails rushed to press the paddle that stopped the water.

"_Oh my Chaos._" Shadow held his stomach, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Ugh! Cream!" Helen stood quickly, snapping her head in said rabbit's direction.

"Oh no. No, no, no, not again!" Cream got up as fast as she could and bolted out of the lab, Helen rushing after her.

"What is going on here?!" Amy screamed as both girls rushed past her. Shadow stopped laughing and Tails stepped in front of him, a nervous smile on his face.

"Just settling in..."


	3. Chapter 2: Just An Average Day

**Hello! Chapter 2 underway! This one is gonna be really long, you guys. Okay so right now, (August 1st), I'm uploading my fanfiction from deviantart, and they are, _Sonamy: Ten Steps to Restart, So We're Highschoolers?, _and _CreamxTails: Ten More?!_ I may upload my couple of oneshots so be prepared for lot's to read! Also, I have an idea for another Spideypool fic so don't rush me! Anyways, I do not own any SEGA characters except for my own OCs Helen and Lav. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Just An Average Day

"So," Shadow and Amy were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast Amy had made for the both of them. "What's it like living here? What do you guys do all day?" Shadow asked, after eating his second pancake.

"Well," Amy took a sip of her juice. "Since it's me, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Helen, and you here we just sit around all day and work on the house. Me, Cream, and Helen are the only ones with jobs, since the government didn't give me or Cream that much money and since Helen was practically-" Amy stopped as soon as she realized what she almost said.

"Practically what?" Shadow asked, looking up from his plate. Amy really hated herself right now, and him staring the ever-living shit out of her didn't help.

"Practically alone." Amy said quickly, getting up from the table and setting her plate by the sink.

"..." Shadow watched as she left the room in a hurry, mumbling curses to herself.

"What's up with Ames?" Sonic popped in the kitchen. Shadow shrugged and placed his plate in the sink, then Amy's, preparing to wash both.

"Couldn't tell you if I knew." He answered, not looking up from the sink.

"Mkay...Well, we're all going to the mall today, Helen wanted to show us her freak-accident of a boyfriend who works there." Sonic said, sitting at the table.

"You know him?" Shadow turned around from the sink.

"Fought him." Sonic said quickly.

"Interesting." Shadow turned back around.

"You've been gone for ten years," Sonic stated, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the table. "You wouldn't know half of what Mobius spit up on Earth."

"What?" Shadow spun around quickly.

"That's for another day, dear friend. Today is just an average day." With that, Sonic got up from the table and spun out of the room.

~.~

"Think this is good enough?" Helen asked, turning from side to side. She had on a white scoop-neck dress with short sleeves, going to her mid-thigh. The dress itself was very simple, complete with a black belt with an attached purple sphere, slightly smaller than a golf ball. She wore simple, white, knee-high boots with a black zipper and strap that strapped across the top, hiding the zipper. Her quills were in their natural state, down at her mid-back, bangs brushed against the side of her face, on stray quill sticking up, the vibrant purple streaks popping against the black.

"Whatcha gettin' all dressed up for?" Amy asked her, wearing a simple red tunic with a thin black belt, black leggings, and red flats with tiny black bows. Her bright pink quills were pulled up in a long, neat, and straight ponytail while her bangs were finally tame enough to be straightened, hanging down by her left eye.

"To meet her new boy toy." Rouge said, wearing a simple, yet seemingly expensive turquoise bustier dress with black flowers on the skirt and shiny black closed-toe wedges with ankle straps and black metal bracelets on either hand.

"You look pretty fired up yourself. No pun intended." Blaze chimed, wearing a flowing maxi dress with a white bustier top and a rose pink bottom, tied together by a small brown belt and matching brown sandals.

"Hey, we're all hot." Cream said, wearing a light orange tube top with black dots all over the shirt and black shorts with gold zippers opening and closing the pockets. Wearing the same shoes as Rouge but with small gold hearts hanging off of the ankle straps, Cream reached towards the vanity mirror in the room they were occupied in, which happened to be Rouge's, and grabbed two small gold hoop earrings, putting them on. Her hair was in a similar ponytail as Amy's, and she smiled brightly at her reflection.

"Says you, you pushed me into that shower in Tails' lab!" Helen cried, sneering at Cream.

"How does that relate to being hot?" Cream asked.

"That water was cold!" Helen said, invisible one moment, visible the next.

"Come on you guys, she's getting the powers out." Blaze said, in an attempt to calm down the dark hedgehog.

"And what does that mean?!" Helen snapped at her, eyes glowing purple.

"It means you need to calm down." Amy said quietly. Helen looked at her, and her eyes returned to normal.

"You better be glad that I'm entitled to your debt or whatever for doing that thing for me." She said.

"Huh?" Rouge looked at Helen.

"I'll be downstairs." She said, the bright purple-white flash blinding the girls.

"Tell her there are some damn stairs."

"Tell her I need some damn shades."

~.~

"Here we are, the mall." Knuckles held his arms out wide.

"Yeah, doesn't it have an official name or whatever?" Cream asked.

"The Oglethorpe Mall or whatever." Helen said. Located in Savannah, Georgia, this mall had somewhat of a river type theme to it.

"Let's just go in." Shadow said, Amy nodding beside him.

"Oh, oh!" There is one thing I have got to show you!" Amy grabbed Shadow's arm and dragged him inside.

"It is pretty hot." Tails said, walking inside as well.

"Hot..hot..Oh yeah! You guys gotta meet my boyfriend!" Helen said, doing a little group teleport right into an indie-type store.

"Earthbound Trading Co.?" Tails cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's got hermit crabs." Helen pointed to the large table with glass surrounding it, sand inside, dozens of little shells littered around.

"Ooooh!" Cream squealed.

"Not now! Come on, you gotta meet him!" Helen grabbed the rabbit towards the register.

"Oh boy..." Sonic groaned, following the females.

"What's up with him?" Silver asked. Tails and Knuckles walked past him.

"Long story."

~.~

Amy and Shadow were in the same store. However, Amy was showing Shadow the hermit crabs.

"These are fun pets, why?" Shadow asked. Amy giggled and her ponytail moved as her shoulders bounced. Shadow watched in fascination. He knew since he had agreed to stay with them, he hadn't spent much time to actually talk to any of them except Tails. Just small talk between everyone, casual conversations that only friends drifting apart would have. For some reason, Shadow wanted to drift _closer_ to these people. He wasn't immortal anymore, thanks to Tails. He was 24 now, and he figured that he should start a life before it's too late. At least, have a life in general now that he won't have an eternal one to waste. Without thinking, Shadow took Amy's hand and smiled at her. He figured, if he was going to warm up to these people, he would get to the nicest one first.

"Shadow...?" Amy looked at her small hand enveloped in his large one. It was a very forward move, she had to admit.

"Oh.." Shadow had thought that friends do these types of things.

"..." Amy was speechless for a minute. She didn't really know what to think at the moment, either. Sure, she had known that Shadow hadn't known any physical contact in years, he only picked up what he saw. So instead of ripping her hand out of his in total shock and disgust, she smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"This is what friends do...right?" Shadow asked slowly, making sure he wasn't freaking her out or anything. He didn't really know how to act around girls, much less pretty ones like Amy. '_N-no. She is not pretty. She's just, pink and nice and friendly and unknown to you except for that giant hammer that isn't so friendly. Wonder if she still has that thing...I bet she'd look pretty nice hammering down robots. Wait. What? Okay, okay, focus. You've got a lot to catch up on, like if she's still obsessing over Faker. Do I still call him faker? Does he call me faker? Why are the words coming out of Amy's mouth making no sound? Sheesh, she looks pretty angry. Her nose all scrunched up, cheeks red, eyes bright with anger...Wow..'_

"Shadow!" Amy yelled, drawing some attention.

"Wow.." He trailed off, staring at her.

"W-what?" Amy looked at him sideways.

"Oh um, uh, masquerade masks. Over there. Behind you." Shadow turned her around and surely enough, a whole wall of masquerade masks were displayed.

"Oh wow! We should get some and throw a Masquerade Ball! Wouldn't that be absolutely to die for, Shadow?" Amy asked, running up to the masks. Amy sure didn't know what had gotten into Shadow, but if it was part of fitting in a normal life, she would let him do what he felt like. Only to tell him it wasn't necessary just to embarrass him later.

"Um, sure." Shadow didn't think she'd really fall for it, but hey, she was distracted away from his weird antics. "What is wrong with you?!" He asked himself.

"Hey! Shadow, Amy! Come meet my boyfriend, Lav!" Helen waved at him from across the store. He sighed and called over to Amy, who had an armful of masks.

"Oh, oh, okay! Gimme a sec." Amy tried to hold all the masks, but failed a little.

"Here, let me help." Shadow took a couple of the masks, Amy had grabbed quite a few.

"Thanks.." Amy blushed the slightest. Shadow wasn't the nicest guy on the block, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her hold a couple of masks. Amy sighed mentally, she was becoming the damsel in distress again.

"No problem." Shadow returned the action, his less noticeable.

"Oh come on, you love birdies!" Helen dragged the two by the arm.

"W-what?" Amy spluttered.

"Nothing." Helen released them at the cash register. The hedgehog-echidna that stood there was unlike any that Amy had ever seen.

~.~

"Hey." Amy remembered Helen telling her he had some sort pyrokinetic abilities, but she didn't really expect him to look like a volcano. Lav, from her understanding, was 19 and very tall, about '6"2. He was an ash gray color, with eyes that were just straight black, no pupils, no irises. However, cracks of red like lava flowing were present on his eyes that glowed when he spoke. The weirdest thing to Amy was the metallic gloves and boots he wore, hell, he had on a metallic beanie. from the base of the gloves and boots was black fur, creeping up his leg, stopping at his calf as it blended into gray.

"What's up with the um..." Shadow tried searching for something other than 'metal gloves and boots'.

"Metal gloves and boots?" Lav finished. _Bingo_.

"Yeah.." Shadow answered, also referring to the hat.

"Well, my name isn't Lav without a reason," He chuckled. Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, the thing is, my hands and feet are kinda, um, _slightly hardened lava_." Lav spit out the words fast.

"Isn't it cool?" Helen asked excitedly, blue eyes bright.

"Yeah, awesome.." Amy smiled nervously. She wasn't about to be the one to tell her she was dating a living volcano.

"You're dating a man who could cover you in lava in a heartbeat." Shadow pulled Helen to the side.

"And you're making goo-goo eyes at Amy." She retorted. Shadow stared at her with such intensity, but Helen was invisible and by Lav's side in a heartbeat, glaring at him.

"This hat is the really special part," Lav was explaining to Amy, who really had become interested. "See, without it, smoke flows from the top of my head, so I set off quite a few smoke alarms." He laughed a little, and Amy did too.

"That's just...wow." She breathed out.

"Yeah, he's a volcano." Shadow said grimly. Lav looked at him and instantly, the room was about ten times hotter. Sparks flew from his eyes as the cracks of red grew larger until his eyes were completely red. The metal gloves grew hotter, and glowed red slightly, and the hat slid off, the pressure of the smoke building up. That was what got Shadow. The smoke would normally be thin, white wisps, but now, it was heavy and black and cloudy as it moved around the air. People took notice and got out as fast as they could, right when the smoke detectors beeped.

"No..Lav, stop it!" Helen reached out to touch him, but instantly snatched her hand back for the fact that his skin was literally burning. It wasn't a second later that the water rained down all over the store, Helen, Lav, Shadow, and Amy.

"_Aaauuugghh!_" Lav screamed right when the water hit. His smoke was dissipating quickly, his eyes returned to the black obsidian color, but the cracks of red were gone. The gloves hissed at the cool water, and he cooled down dramatically, falling to his knees.

"W-what's wrong?" Helen asked him, frightened.

"The water.." Lav groaned. Right now, he was in some serious pain, and Helen standing there didn't help.

"Huh?" She was puzzled.

"The water! If he's a walking volcano, water is gonna hurt him!" Shadow screamed at her. Lav stood quickly, glaring at Shadow.

"I am not. A. _Volcano_." His statement was now proven false as the hedge-echidna was literally lava. But, the water raining down hardened him quickly in rock. Helen finally got the idea and created a force field bubble around him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're only making it worse, asshole!" Helen screamed at Shadow.

"I didn't anything." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Your stupid jealousy almost killed him!"

"A-air..please." Helen stopped herself from killing Shadow and turned to Lav.

"You put him in a fucking bubble?!" Shadow asked her. Instinctively, he began to throw Chaos Spears in attempt to burst the purple bubble. To no avail did it burst.

"It doesn't work that way!" Helen snapped. The bubble was gone in a second, then the world turned black and white. Shadow mentally cursed himself as the hedgehog before him began to change violently. A dark purple aura surrounded her and Helen clenched her fists.

'_Shit.' _Shadow nearly shit himself. A wave of energy passed, knocking him and Amy down to the ground as Helen's purple streaks turned black, as did her muzzle and gloves. Her eyes were neon purple, no irises, no pupils. Her white dress was torn at the ends and her hands glowed bright purple with energy.

"You better be kidding me.." Shadow groaned.

"_How dare **you**_." Helen said darkly. "_You don't insult **my** boyfriend because you can't get laid on your own._" The energy was building up ever so slowly, and Amy realized for the first time in her life, Shadow was truly scared of something. She just didn't realize it'd be the dark form of an 18-year-old hedgehog.

"Calm down!" Amy shouted, standing up.

"**_Shut_ _up_**." Helen said quietly. Shadow growled and charged towards her. She teleported out of the way and behind him when he stopped, realizing she had gone. Shadow whirled around a Chaos Spear hit Helen in the chest, making her fall.

"How dare _you_." Shadow spoke lowly. He wasn't about to let some annoying teen talk to Amy like that. Sure, she was capable of defending herself, but friends would do anything for each other, right? Besides, he knew she wasn't _physically _capable of handling Helen in this state, and neither was he. '_Dammit I'm a mortal_' Shadow cursed himself.

"Shadow!" Amy's voice distracted him as he collected his thoughts and looked up. Helen had thrown a couple of energy blasts his way, and they were already to close for him to speed away. Shadow sighed and let the blasts hit him.

~.~

"You need to stop yourself." Amy sighed.

"I don't know how, okay?! People like him piss me off.." Helen muttered.

"Yeah well you can't put people like him in the hospital, Helen." Amy slumped down in the chair beside the hospital bed in the room Shadow was located in.

"It's not like I hurt him." Helen stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"HE GOT FUCKING- he got stitches because _someone_ threw a spear instead of a blast and severed his aorta near his heart and in his thigh." Amy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, okay, I did some damage." Helen shrugged. Amy growled lowly and stared at the black hedgehog.

"You put Shadow in the hospital, nearly suffocated your boyfriend, got him fired, and caused hundreds of dollars worth of damage to the store." She said blankly.

"..." Helen took a seat in the chair beside Amy and put her head in her hands.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt or whatever but um, what happened here? I'm his nurse, and I wasn't informed on anything.." A pale red echidna female stood at the door, in purple scrubs.

"Just a um," Amy looked at the nurse, patting Helen's back as she began to cry. "An average day, ya know?" She smiled nervously.

"Hm."

**I'm sorry, the real shadamy is coming in the next chapter...if I can finish this summer work before the 7th... Anyways, please don't bash me for my over-included OC. I just, I don't know..**


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy's an Ugly Trait pt1

**Sorry I'm taking so long...I haven't had computer access in a while..**

Chapter 3: Jealousy's an Ugly Trait pt. 1

"Guess who's home!" Amy cheered in the open doorway with one of Shadow's arm slung over her shoulder. Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles looked up.

"Hey buddy." Sonic grinned at him, and stood up to meet Amy. She helped Shadow sit down, careful of his injured leg.

"So, what's up?" Sonic had asked when Amy walked back to him.

"Oh, Shadow? Severed aorta in he thigh and near his heart, a couple bruises here and there. I'll check up on him though, to make sure he's doing alright of course." Amy said tiredly, she had stayed with Shadow until he was released.

"You sure?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, why?" Amy flipped her bangs back coolly.

"Can I, talk to you for a sec, ya know, in private?" Sonic turned back to look at Shadow, already in a steady game of chess with Tails. Knuckles and Cream asked him questions concerning how he was feeling, if he needed anything, or if he was hurting. Sonic looked back at Amy, who was staring at Shadow intently, watching his every move. Amy snapped out of her trance when she felt herself being dragged by the arm into the hallway connecting the bedrooms.

"Whatcha need?" Amy asked, prepping herself for a task.

"I need you to tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Amy was clearly puzzled. Had something happened while she was gone? She surely hoped Helen hadn't lost her temper again on the team. Amy told her she had one last time to blow up for no reason.

"I mean, what's going on with you and Shadow."

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Sonic." Amy said quickly. For a splitsecond, Sonic really felt like saying '_Don't play stupid with me' _to her, but it would only make her mad, and he surely didn't need that in this situation.

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe you two need to warm up to each other before something happens that you won't like." Sonic sighed, rubbing his quills.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Amy stomped her foot, fists clenched. Sonic held back the laugh bubbling in his throat, she looked like she did when she was twelve.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Sonic grinned slyly. In all honesty, he only wanted to piss off Amy more, but when she stopped her short tantrum, Sonic knew he was in too deep.

"W-what?" Amy's angry tone faltered in the place of shyness and innocence. Sonic looked down at her, a softer expression on his face.

"You. my dear Ames, are adorable. I could just pinch your cute little cheeks all day." Sonic chuckled a little. Amy's face went bright red as she looked down quickly.

"_Better be talkin' bout the ones on my_ face..." Amy whispered to herself, barely audible to her own ears.

And that was all Shadow needed to hear.

~.~

"All set, Shadow?" Rouge asked, wanting to make her grumpy friend as comfy as possible.

"Hmph."

"Something...wrong?" Rouge looked at him.

"No." Shadow answered quickly.

"Hey guys." Sonic plopped down next to Shadow, who only 'hmphed' in response.

"Sonic! You didn't wait up for me.." Amy walked into the room pouting.

"Well hello there." Rouge shifted in her seat.

"Hey. No seats? This sucks ass, major." Amy huffed.

"Aw what? Come on, you got one right here." Sonic patted his lap.

"What..." Amy stared at him.

"Come on." Sonic patted his legs again.

"No, I'm fine.." Amy backed up a little.

"Sit it down."

"No no..."

"Plop it."

"I don't really.."

"Drop dat ass."

"What the...?"

"Ya know ya wanna."

"I really don't."

Come on.."

"Sonic, you're creeping me out."

"_Come on..._" And with that Amy gave up as soon as Sonic wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"We good here?" Shadow gruffly asked.

"Yes." Amy said quickly.

"Mmhmm." Sonic hummed out, holding Amy's hips as she sat on him.

"Don't do that." She swatted his hand away.

"Do what?" Sonic asked.

"Don't put your hands on me."

"Why?"

"You are seriously the most awkward hedgehog ever." Amy started to get up, but Sonic pulled her down.

"I didn't mean like that Amy, promise." Sonic held up his hands.

"Okay.." Amy settled back on him.

"Man, you have got some _wide ass hips_." Sonic murmered. *_THWACK*_

"What the hell?" Amy turned around.

"Okay..." Rouge was seriously into where this was going.

"What the actual _fuck_?!" Shadow hissec under his breath.

"Oh come on, you act like I find you sexually interesting."

"What am I sitting on right now." Amy blankly asked, eyes lowered in annoyance.

"My dick." Sonic blankly answered.

"I'm leaving." Amy got up quickly.

"Wait!" Shadow called out to her.

"What?" Amy turned around, very annoyed.

"There's a chair beside me, I mean, if you still want to sit down, it doesn't really matter, I just thought, you'd like to be in a better position since Sonic's an asshole. You don't have to if you wish to leave, which is _completely _understandable." Shadow's deep voice was out of character as he spoke quickly.

"Oh, well, um, sure." Amy flashed a quick smile and sat next to Shadow awkwardly. "How's it going?" She asked, to get a conversation going. Shadow panicked inside, he didn't know how to act now that he got what he wanted, Amy away from Sonic.

"_I love you_." Shadow whispered deeply, eyes wide, palms sweaty.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shadow put on his nonchalant face.

"Jealousy's an ugly trait Shadow." Sonic laughed loudly.


End file.
